Retribution
by skycloud86
Summary: It's Day Three, and life as they know it is about to change forever for some of the CTU agents.
1. Three Wrongs

_**A/N – This fic was inspired by the NCIS fanfiction 'Watching You Die', by the very talented OutCold (who writes some amazing fics and poems for NCIS, 24 and Pushing Daisies, I recommend that you read her work). As usual, all 24 characters and the whole concept of 24 belong to Fox and the creators/writers/actors. Alex Myers and other OC characters are my own creation. The story begins just after 3am on Day Three.**_

**Alex had ran from where he had met Kim to where Jack and Nina were. Not knowing what to expect, he had his gun drawn as he turned the corner. His eyes darted around the room, before falling onto Nina's dead body, meeting her lifeless eyes. Trying hard not to react strongly, he slowly turned to face Jack, who was crouched down close to the body, his eyes gazing at Nina's face.**

**"You had to do it, Jack?," Alex asked quietly, and for a moment there was silence before Jack looked at Alex.**

**"Yeah, I suppose I did," Jack replied, and Alex noted the different emotions in Jack's voice. He sounded sad but without regret.**

**"What happened after Kim left, Jack?," Alex asked him, his eyes now once more gazing at Nina's ashen face. Jack's lip quivered slightly as Alex spoke.**

**"I asked her if she had any more information. She said she did, but as she was going for her gun, I didn't believe her. Not that I expected to anyway," Jack said as he stood up, his face still void of emotion. Alex looked at Nina, then at her gun. He ran through the events in his mind, and he began to doubt Jack.**

**"And if she did, Jack?," Alex asked, much to Jack's surprise. No answer came from Jack, so Alex took a step forward, and the two men were now stood face to face with little space in between them.**

**"You're really willing to risk innocent lives for your own personal revenge, Jack?," Alex asked again, his voice louder. Angry, Jack was trying hard to control himself. Alex knew what Nina had done, what a threat she was to the country, to CTU, to his family. If he hadn't gotten to her in time, Kim would have been dead, and Jack had had to kill her, take her out of the game for good.**

**"It's a little late for that, isn't it, Alex?," Jack snorted, tired of the conversation. He had been interrogated enough over the past day or so, and the threat was still out there, about to kill countless innocents. Alex's free hand clenched into a fist, and was soon making contact with Jack's face and, as Jack crumpled to the floor, Alex pointed his gun at him. **

**"I swear to god, Jack, if one innocent life is lost because we didn't get information out of Nina, I will kill you myself," Alex snarled, now visibly angry.**

**"Two wrongs don't make a right, why should three do it?," Jack sneered as he tried to get back up. A bullet in his right shoulder knocked him straight back down, and both men's faces were full of shock. Alex contemplated his next move, and the conclusion he came to shocked him, but he felt as if it were the only right way to settle things. Kicking Jack's gun away from him, Alex looked at Nina's dead body, before looking back at Jack, who was now looking at Alex with pleading eyes.**

**"Alex, what are you doing?," he asked. Jack was confused, worried and hoping that someone would walk through the door and stop this madness, before he ended up dead and Alex ended up behind bars.**

**"I'm sorry Jack," Alex told him, and Jack's eyes widened. He would never have thought that Alex would be the cause of his death, but then again, he was Nina's brother. Deciding to close his eyes, Jack waited for his end to come.**

**Alex was pointing the gun at Jack's chest, ready to shoot. He looked over at Nina, looked over at the door he had come through moments before, he looked at anything but Jack. Soon, however, his eyes rested on Jack's face and his gaze remained there as the bullets tore through Jack's drug-addled and battle-weary body. Lowering his gun, he took Jack's jacked off of him and covered Jack's face with it. Grabbing a nearby cloth that had been placed over a pile of old computers, Alex approached Nina's body. Kneeling down, he placed her hands carefully together and laid them on her chest. He slowly ran his hand down her face, closing her eyes, before placing the cloth over her body. Standing up, Alex wondered where the hell everyone was, before carefully making his way out of the room. Finding the corridor empty, he ran not towards the main area of the building, but towards the elevators.**


	2. Chase

_**A/N – Sorry about it all being in bold in the last chapter, hope that didn't make it too hard to read.**_

[b][i]A/N – Sorry about it all being in bold in the last chapter, hope that didn't make it too hard to read.[/i][/b]

Chase looked at Kim with concern, before scanning the bullpen. Neither Alex or Jack were anywhere to be seen. Wandering up to her, he checked the time on his watch.

"Kim, they've been gone for some time. I'm gonna go see where they are," Chase explained. He knew that Nina was now dead, and that Jack and Alex were most likely just talking, but his first instinct was that something was terribly wrong.

"Chase? I would like to talk to my dad as soon as he's finished. Can you tell him that?," Kim asked, looking at her boyfriend with tired eyes. It had been a long and somewhat awful day for Kim, adn even though the woman who had killed her mother was finally dead, a small part of her felt sorry for Nina, even though she knew that Nina would not feel anything for her.

As Chase walked down the corridor, the lights were dull and it was hard for him to focus his eyes, and sleep deprivation wasn't helping. Walking closer to the room where he was expecting to find Alex and Jack, he noticed that noone was talking. In fact, it was deathly silent, and Chase pulled out his gun and slowly peered around the door into the room. Noticing the two bodies, he checked the room for any sign of life before rushing towards the bodies. Realising that one was Nina, he looked over at the other, male body. Jack's jacket was covering it's face, and as Chase slowly pulled it off, he didn't know who he wanted to find under the jacket. Seeing Jack's face, he quickly replaced the jacket before standing back up. Composing himself, he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialled Kim's extension.

"Kim, I need you to get Tony to lockdown the building. I can't tell you any more but, please, stay in the bullpen," Chase spoke calmly.

"What? Are they OK, Chase? I'll get Tony," Kim asked, worried. She gestured for Tony to come to her station, before handing him the phone.

"Tony, listen to me. Jack is dead and I think Alex killed him. I need you to keep Kim where she is and to lockdown the building. Alex may still be here," Chase explained to Tony, who was trying hard to remain calm. Hanging up, Chase picked up Jack's gun, before shoving it down the front of his pants.

Alex was heading slowly towards the underground garage, trying to avoid the guards. He was nervous, and when the alarm began blaring, he realised what had happened. Sighing, he began to run, only to almost crash into a guard. Pistol whipping the guard, he left the comatose redshirt on the floor. Deprived of sleep and having gone hours without anything other than coffee and water, Alex was finding it hard to run and as he reached the garage door, he almost collapsed. Deciding to give himself a minute or two to recover, he held the gun ready to fire at anyone who came into view. Soon afterwards, he was quickly walking towards his car, and flashes of that day played in his head. From what Jack had told him, Nina had driven towards him, shooting at him through the windscreen. Telling himself that Jack was dead and that no black SUV was going to turn into the garage as he was making his escape, he climbed into his car. Peeling off before speeding out of the garage and into the dark streets of Los Angeles, he considered his future.

Chase had found the knocked out guard, and was busy trying to revive him. He was hoping that Kim had not yet found out about her father, as well as hoping that Alex had not managed to escape the building. As the guard woke, Chappelle approached them.

"Chase, I got some bad news. Alex's car was just seen speeding out of the garage. Why don't you go be with Kim, and tell her about her father?," he told the agent. Ryan was shocked by what had just happened, and was determined not to let the capture of Alex Myers be a bigger priority than stopping the Cordilla virus threat.


	3. Kim

**3.40am**

Alex was sat in his car, parked up in a dark alleyway a few miles away from CTU. Each time a siren was heard - which was very often - he would look around nervously, and grasp the steering wheel a little more tightly. Taking out his phone and working out the time in Chicago, he dialled the number of an old friend of his.

"Alex? Why are you calling so early?," a sleepy Sarah Henderson, chief of staff at CTU Chicago, spoke. It was barely light outside in Chicago, and she had been fast asleep.

"There's been an incident at CTU. Nina's dead, Sarah," Alex said, and he could hear Sarah as she sat up quickly.

"Nina's dead? I thought she was in North Africa? What happened?," Sarah spoke, her words quick and full of shock.

"I'm coming to Chicago, Sarah. Today. I'll explain everything when I get there," Alex replied. As they said goodbye, Alex wondered how long it would be before Sarah would ehar of Jack's death, and how she would react. She knew that he was heading to Chicago, so it would only take a short time to monitor the roads between Southern California and Illinois. As he started the car and drove out of the alley, he took a deep breath. It was going to be one of those days

**3.50am**

Kim was distraught, and she had been crying for some time. The events of the past few hours were not only extraordinary, they were unbelievable, incomprehensible. She had trusted Alex almost as much as she had trusted her own father, seeing him almost as a big brother or uncle. He had never given her, or anyone else, any indication that he was angry with Jack or CTU, and it wasn't like he had tried to stop Nina being brought to CTU. As Chase entered the room, she rubbed her reddened eyes gently.

"Hey, Kim, how are you feeling?," Chase asked gently as he sat down next to her. He couldn't but feel guilty in two ways. The first for not going with Alex to where Jack was, although he had no idea or suspicion of what Alex was to do. The second for not being able to stop Alex before he left the building.

"Horrible. Both my parents were murdered in the same room by people they trusted," Kim replied quietly. The room in which Teri had died had been the place where both Nina and Jack had died in some sort of coincidental tragedy.

"We'll get him, Kim. I promise you, we will. We still have to stop this virus threat, but after that, I'm going to spend every minute I can finding that son of a bitch," Chase replied. Even though Nina and Alex were siblings, he had never really seen any similarity between the pair, and when he had heard of their relationship, it had been a huge shock, especially when he saw how friendly Alex was to Jack and Kim.

"Like CTU got Nina? He'll probably get pardoned for something," Kim spoke. She remembered how she felt that day when Nina was pardoned. She hadn't been told too much, just that Nina was confined to North Africa and that if she came back to the United States, she would be arrested and executed. Kim knew that Nina had had some information that had helped CTU find the nuke, but she had hated the fact that the government had let her go just for that information. She remembered the time when Alex had gone to North Africa to visit Nina, and had been curious to know how Nina's life was in the Sahara.

"What information does he have that we don't, Kim? Nina had terrorist connections, and Alex doesn't as far as we know," Chase replied, although in the back of his mind he had already convinced himself that Alex had to have some sort of connection to the groups Nina worked for.

4.30am

Alex was sat near the bus station, waiting for it to open. He was going to get on the first bus to Chicago, as he felt ditching his car would both keep CTU from finding out where he was, and due to not having had any sleep for two days, he could sleep on the bus. The gun he had used to kill Jack was still in his possession, and he contemplated what to do with it. the bus station most likely had metal detectors, and it wasn't like he could use his CTU credentials anymore. Suddenly, his phone rang, and he looked at the display to see who was calling, but the number had been withheld. Deciding to risk it, he answered the phone.

"Alex?," a voice spoke. It was a man with a foreign accent, but Alex couldn't put a name or face to the voice. He decided not to speak, and see if the person would continue, although he was worried that it was CTU trying to trace him.

"I see, you don't want to speak. Very well. My name is Michael Amador," the man spoke once more.

"Amador? I suppose you've heard the news? Nina's dead, so is Jack, and if I ever find you, you'll die the same way I killed Jack!," Alex snarled down the phone, and a part of him felt bad for sounding as if he had enjoyed killing Jack. He had done it out of anger and disgust at the warped eye for an eye philosophy Jack had adopted. Amador chuckled.

"I'll soon be out of the country, Myers. I don't see you having the same luck, but I'll wish you it anyway. Unless, of course, you do something for my client, the one who was going to buy the virus no matter who won that auction of mine. Agree to it, and I'll ensure CTU never see or hear from you again,' Amador replied.

"I'm not a terrorist, Amador. I don't know why you think I would help you kill innocent people just to save my own ass," Alex said, growing ever more annoyed.

"Suit yourself. Out of pure curiosity, where exactly are you planning to go? Buses can only go so far," Amador responded, and Alex looked around quickly.

"You've got people looking at me right now, haven't you?," Alex replied, but Amador simply hung up. Swearing under his breath, Alex pulled out his gun and started to move towards his car. Suddenly, he saw someone moving in the shadows nearby. Deciding to risk it, he shot at the person, who fell down dead. Moving to the body slowly, Alex saw the gun in the terrorist's hand, and replaced it with his own. Searching through the dead man's pockets, he found a phone. Using it to call Amador, he smirked as he waited for the British arms dealer to answer.

"Marshall? Is Myers dead?," Amador replied, and Alex laughed. He could hear Amadors confused mumblings.

"This is Myers, Amador. Marshall is the one who's dead," Alex replied, before hanging up. Deciding to wait on the other side of the bus station, he used the shadows as cover. He certainly ahd no intention of being killed by one of Amador's lackeys.


	4. Palmer

**6.20am**

Alex was feeling far more relaxed. He had managed to smuggle the gun past security after he had taken a chance and used his CTU credentials, even though it would give CTU a clue as to where he was going. He was sat at the very back, so that he could see all of the people on the bus. Knowing that it was going to be a long journey, he allowed himself to fall asleep. He hoped that it would not make him too vulnerable.

**6.30am**

David Palmer was shattered. He had had no sleep all night and he had not heard from Jack Bauer for some time, and that was very unusual when CTU were involved in a crisis. Deciding to ring CTU, he hoped that Jack was available. The man had done some great work down in Mexico the night before.

"CTU, Almeida," a very tired Tony answered. He was trying hard not to think about Jack, Nina or Alex, and to focus on the threat.

"Agent Almeida, this is President Palmer. I would like to speak to Jack Bauer, is he available?," Palmer spoke. Tony was stunned into silence - not only had the President called directly, he had said Jack's name as if he thought Jack was still alive. Tony then realised that noone had informed Palmer. He tried to come up with the best way to break the news.

"Mr President, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but...a few hours ago, Jack Bauer killed Nina Myers. Moments later, Alex Myers, Nina's brother...shot and killed Jack and escaped from CTU. I'm sorry, sir," Tony replied, and Chappelle was looking at him with uncharacteristic sympathy. Palmer was stunned, and it took him a while to take in the news. When he replied, his voice was determined.

"Agent Almeida, you have all resources available to find and capture Alex Myers. I want you to focus on the threat as a primary objective, but I want you to get some people working on finding him. Get help from other agencies, other CTU branches if you must," Palmer replied. Hanging up the phone, he tried to calm himself down. he had met Alex Myers just once, the day of the Californian presidential primary. He had seemed like a good agent, and Jack had mentioned him a few times. At first, Palmer had been suspicious of Alex, but had grown to feel sorry for the young agent. He had no such sympathy now, that was for sure.

**7.00am**

Alex was awakened suddenly as the bus went over a bump in the road. It was now light and he could tell that they were now out of Los Angeles. He intended only to travel via bus to Las Vegas, where he would arrive around 10am. He would then go by plane from McCarran airport to O'Hare airport, where he would arrive around 1.30pm. It all depended on him having to take some pretty big risks in order to get back to Chicago, but he was confident that he could do it.

**7.10am**

Palmer was looking out of the window, deep in thought. He was worried about Kim Bauer, determined that Alex Myers would not get away, and depressed over the untimely and undeserved death of Jack Bauer. He could understand Alex's anger at seeing his sister killed by a friend, but even he could not deny what Nina had done - some of her actions had even affected him directly, and the friendship between Alex and Jack had been quite strong. Sure, it had taken a nosedive around the time Alex had visited Nina and Jack had demanded to know exactly where Nina was, but it was mostly a good relationship between two men loyal to their country.


	5. Tony

_**A/N - As this is an AU version of Day Three, Chase doesn't get his arm cut off. However, Tony still goes to jail for treason (both of these events occur to enable future events in the story).**_

**3.00pm**

Alex was stood outside of Sarah's house, plucking up the courage to knock on the door. He had not talked to her since before he had left Los Angeles, and he had no idea how much she knew. Knocking on the door a few times, he looked around nervously. As she opened the door and noticed him, she gestured for him to go inside. Shutting the door, she quietly locked it behind them.

"Alex, I'm sorry about Nina. On the bright side, though, they managed to stop the threat before too many lives were lost," Sarah said as they sat down in the living room.

"Have you been in contact with CTU Los Angeles, Sarah?," Alex asked. Sarah looked nervous and took her time to answer.

"I know what you did," she whispered, and Alex quickly stood up, only to be joined by Sarah. She quickly pulled out her gun and pointed it at him.

"Sarah, what are you doing?," Alex spoke, wary of making any sudden movements.

"They don't know you're here, Alex, but I want you to turn yourself in. Please," she asked him, tears forming in her eyes as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," Alex replied. He moved a few steps closer to her before realising that she wasn't going to shoot him. Gently pushing the gun down, he looked at her for a few minutes before he went towards the door.

"Goodbye, Sarah. I can only hope that you'll forgive me," he spoke as he unlocked the door. As the door closed, Sarah dropped the gun. She decided not to tell CTU where he was, and hoped that he would take her advice.

**3.15pm**

Tony was sat in the cell where he had been for some hours. His act of passionate love for his wife was considered treason by the law, and he couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he was in jail whilst Alex Myers was free and probably half way across the country by now. All night, Alex had been working hard, even after finding out that Nina was involved. There was no warning, no reason as to why Alex would suddenly kill Jack. Tony tried to consider it an act of revenge, but Alex had never been a big fan of vengeance.

**3.20pm**

Alex was now in a cab, heading back to O'Hare airport. He had no idea where he was going to go, but he felt as if he was unattached to even Chicago now. Looking out of the window at the busy pedestrians, he contemplated taking Sarah's advice. He didn't fear prison, but he did fear being executed under a Palmer administration. The irony was that Alex had voted for Palmer, he had been and still was a big supporter of the President - he just knew that the President would not want to be lenient on the man who killed Jack Bauer.

**3.30pm**

Tony was now fast asleep in his cell, although his slumber was light and it was apparent that he was suffering from nightmares. The events of the previous night were haunting him, and now that he was inm jail, he felt caged. He had only done what he had done to save his wife, the woman he loved. It had all turned out OK in the end, but that hadn't been enough. Now all that stood between him and a long sentences was Palmer's decision to pardon him, and he was anxious that now Jack was dead, that the President would not be bothered about him.


	6. Two Years Later

_**A/N - The following takes place about two years after Day Three.**_

**2.45pm**

Alex had grown used to living in the small town of Massena, in New York state. It was far away from Los Angeles, and close to the Canadian border if he needed to get out of the United States quickly. People knew him not as Alex Myers from Chicago, but as James Haysbert from Peoria. He had gotten a job working in a factory, something which was far removed from the world of counter terrorism. It had been a quiet couple of years, but Alex was ever alert and wary that CTU could still be looking for him.

Chase Edmunds, now working for CTU Washington DC, having re-transferred back there soon after Jack's death. The aftermath had caused his relationship with Kim to snap, an now he was a single father to Angela living in an apartment in DC. Although he hadn't actively taken part in the hunt for Alex, he still maintained a great interest in the case, and listened out for any news.

Sarah Henderson, now Special Agent in Charge at CTU Chicago, was hard at work. Like Chase, she was interested in finding Alex too, but her goal was to find him first. Now that Palmer was out of office, replaced by Keeler, she hoped that Alex would be more open to giving himself up.

**3.10pm**

Alex was anxious to get back home. He had seen someone he was sure he recognised, and he was taking a big risk by speeding and, as the police sirens and lights came to life, his anxiety worsened. Taking a deep breath, he calmly recollected the important information - that he was James Haysbert, a 34 year old originally from Peoria, Illinois.

"License and registration please, sir," The officer spoke after taking what seemed like hours walking to Alex's car. Fishing out the documentation from the glove compartment, Alex passed them to the officer, who examined them carefully.

"Were you aware that you were speeding, Mr Haysbert?," the officer, Officer Balfour, asked.

"Yes, and I do apologise, officer. I'll keep to the limit," Alex replied calmly. He knew that by being calm and cooperative, that the cop would go away quicker.

"OK, I'll just check that these documents are legit, then I'll let you off with a warning,' Balfour replied. Returning to his car, he went to check the documents. When he came back to Alex's car, one of his hands was way too close to his gun for Alex's comfort. He gripped the steering wheel hard.

"Sir, can you step out of the car, please?," Balfour asked, and Alex decided not resist. Getting out of the car, he stood close to the cop, who was about his age.

"These documents are fake, sir, so I'm going to have to place you under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?," the officer asked as he placed handcuffs on Alex, who simply nodded.

**3.45pm**

Alex was being booked in at the police station, and as they took his fingerprints, he realised that they were only going to find out who he really was, and decided to relieve himself of some of the stress by revealing who he truly was.

"My name isn't really James Haysbert, officer. it's Alexander Myers. I'm not from Peoria, I'm from Chicago," Alex told him.

"What's with the fake identity, sir? You wanted somewhere?," the officer asked, and Alex wondered just how the cop was going to take what he said next.

"Yes, in Los Angeles. For second degree murder of a federal agent," Alex responded, and the officers face went white as a sheet.

"Jesus! What did you do that for?," Balfour asked.

"He killed my sister. I was a federal agent at the time myself, at CTU - the Counter Terrorist Unit. It happened a couple of years ago," Alex explained.

**3.55pm**

For Erin Driscoll, it had been another boring day. Ever since the death of her daughter by suicide inside CTU just six months prior, she had felt empty inside. Even though Maya could be a source of great stress, Erin had adored her only child. Her reverie was cut short as the phone rang.

"CTU, this is Erin Driscoll speaking," she spoke, and the following conversation had to be one of the most bizarre she had ever taken part in.

**4.10pm**

Alex was in a cell, deep in thought. He knew that CTU would be notified, but what he didn't know was who inside CTU would find out. It was very likely that everyone would know eventually, just like everyone knew about his sister and about Jack, but he hoped that people like Chase Edmunds would be the last to know.

**4.20pm**

Sarah sighed and slumped back in her chair. CTU LA had known of Alex's whereabouts long before she did. She knew that CTU Chicago had no jurisdiction in New York, adn that one of the NY branches of CTU would take him into federal custody. She pondered the possibility of asking for him to be transferred to Chicago, but knew that it was a long shot.

**4.30pm**

Chase Edmunds was already well on his way to Massena, and he hoped that he could get there before Alex was transferred elsewhere, knowing that he would get no access to Alex at CTU, due to the history they shared at CTU. He had been allowed to go by CTU helicopter to Massena, which would take about an hour. He decided to ring Kim.

"Kim, it's me,' he spoke when Kim answered the phone. He hadn't had contact with her for some months, and it was apparent to Kim that there were only a couple of reasons why he would call out of the blue.

"Chase? What do you want?," Kim asked. Although she was happy to hear his voice again, it upset her to hear it because it reminded her of her father.

"They found Alex, he's being held in a police station in upstate New York. I'm going there now," Chase replied.

"I'm so delighted! What happens now?," Kim asked, relieved that Alex was finally in custody.

"He'll soon be transferred to the nearest CTU, then taken to Los Angeles. He did the crime there," Chase spoke.

**5.00pm**

Alex was being escorted to another room, where he was sat down at a table, his hands handcuffed in front of him. The room reminded him of the holding rooms in CTU, and realised that he was going to be questioned over something. As the door opened, and Chase Edmunds walked into the room, Alex's eyes widened. He saw that Chase appeared unarmed, much to his relief, and hoped that Chase would remain calm.

"Hello, Alex," Chase spoke with no emotion in his voice. He had promised Kim to stay calm and not to get angry.

"Hello," Alex replied, looking at Chase with curiosity. Although he knew that Chase would be following the case closely, he wondered why Chase was here.

"You know, it's one of the hardest things in the world for someone to have to bury both their parents before they are hardly adults themselves. Makes it worse when both parents were killed in the same building by people they trusted," Chase spoke, waiting for a reaction from Alex, but Alex was not willing to take the bait.

"I am sorry for Kim, and I mean that, Chase," Alex replied. He did feel bad that Kim was once more having to come to terms with the loss of another parent, but he had lost someone himself, and he had lost her slowly over years. He had seen his sister go from the kind, intelligent and successful woman she had once been to some heartless monster who killed with ease and no remorse. It had changed him inside, in some ways for the better, in others for the worse.

"Then cooperate, plead guilty. Don't let this game play out any longer than it has to," Chase asked, and Alex noticed the language he used, 'game'. A game was what happened between Jack and Nina, when they had been turning tables on each other ever since her arrest. Alex had no such wish to drag this out any further, though, and pleading guilty would be best for him as well as Kim.

"I will, Chase,' Alex spoke.


	7. No Parole

_**A/N - The following takes place 4 years after Day Three**_

**11.00am**

Alex had grown used to life in prison and as he literally had that with no chance of parole, he knew that he was most likely going to spend decades behind bars. He had been shocked just a few months earlier with the tragic deaths of former President Palmer, Michelle Dessler and Tony Almeida. He felt almost as if he was being punished not by being behind bars, but by losing all the people he had known, even if he was in jail and not in contact with them.

**11.15am**

Kim Bauer was in love once more, and for her that was a rarity. She had met him in a busy Los Angeles street. At one point, during her gloomiest moods, she would have seen people like Alex and Nina everywhere, but now she didn't get these ghosts haunting her in plain daylight.

**12.00pm**

David Emerson was talking on his phone when the email arrived. It was of huge importance to him, because it would help him get his hands on yet another recruit. Hanging up the phone and glancing at the email, he realised that he had to put his plan into effect within hours if he was to be successful.

**12.30pm**

Kim was hard at work preparing her latest project. She was an artist, designing some of the many posters that advertised movies and albums across the country. It was a job she was good at, and it didn't involve terrorists or death. A reminder of her father popped up in her mind, but she was at peace with his death now, and the reminders of her parents were always happy.

**1.00pm**

Alex had just finished his lunch when a couple of guards came up to him. Asking him to go with them, they began walking out of the main part of the building and into one of the more quieter, isolated corridors. There they stopped and, after a few minutes of silence, Alex decided to find out what was going on.

"Is everything OK?," he asked one of the guards, both of whom were much taller and bigger than he was and both of whom looked no older than their late twenties.

"Yes, we're just waiting for someone," the guard closest to him replied, and soon enough a man appeared at the other end of the corridor. As he approached them, he looked directly at Alex.

"Alex Myers?," the man asked, and Alex nodded. Suddenly, the two guards grabbed his arms and began pushing him towards where the third man had come. As they reached the other end of the corridor, he saw a white van with it's back doors open. The third man pulled out a syringe and stabbed it into Alex's arm. As Alex lost conciousness, he felt himself begin dragged towards the van before being thrown inside.

**1.45pm**

Kim's phone rang, and as she answered she heard the voice of Bill Buchanan, the Special Agent in Charge at CTU. Although she didn't work at CTU anymore, she kept in touch with some of the agents and had even done some temporary analyst work for them from time to time.

"Kim, I don't know how to tell you this, but Alex Myers is missing," Bill spoke, much to Kim's confusion and worry. It had taken years to find, capture and jail Alex, and now he was back out?

"How do you mean, missing? Has he escaped?," Kim asked.

"Security camera footage shows him being abducted by three men, two of whom were wearing prison guard uniforms," Bill explained.

**2.00pm**

As Alex awoke, he found himself inside a small room that was virtually pitch black, apart from a small sliver of light from a tiny window. He tried to move, but found himself tied to the chair he was sat in. Sighing, he tried to figure out who these people were and why they had taken him. His questions were all about to be answered as the door creaked open and a figure appeared in the doorway. As Alex's eyes grew accustomed to the light, he saw who the figure was, and couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Tony?!"


	8. On The Seventh Day

_**A/N – This chapter takes place on an AU Day Seven**_

**6.20am**

Alex was following the instructions Tony had given him - keep an eye on Bob and Sarah, the couple who were keeping Kim close in case anything went wrong. It had been a long day and the group's plans had been defeated time and time again by the FBI, but Alex was sure that their objectives would soon be complete. He had joined the group after the abduction, and his reasons were fuzzy, and he wasn't completely sure what it was that they were aiming to achieve.

Kim was growing nervous. The nice couple who been keeping her company for a couple of hours had started to become more sinister, and she was trying not to look too suspicious as she attempted to find a way out. Suddenly, all hell broke loose and she was grabbed by Sarah, who held a knife to her neck. Bob, meanwhile, pulled out a gun and began shooting at the security guards who had been advancing. Alex watched all of this with confusion, not sure whether or not to contact Tony and inform him of what was happening.

**6.30am**

Renee Walker, the FBI agent now leading the battle against the terrorist threat was exhausted, but she knew that the threat was far from over and that Tony Almeida had to be brought to justice. She tried to keep Larry Moss, the FBI agent killed by Tony and her ex-boyfriend, out of her mind as she continued to work with Janis and Chloe O'Brian.

**6.45am**

The shooting had now died down, and Sarah was dead, as were numerous security guards. Alex saw Bob, then Kim, disappear down a corridor. Flashes of the night Nina died played in his head, and he realised that he a choice, either to stay put, or go after Kim and Bob. It wasn't long before he had begun running quickly to catch up with the pair.

Kim was determined to get the laptop off of Bob, the laptop that contained so much information on the terrorists behind the attacks. She was unarmed, unlike him, but that wasn't stopping her from following him. She wondered how her dad would do this, and how her dad would feel about her doing it, as she stalked after Bob.

Alex realised what Kim was doing, and watched as he maintained a good distance between her and himself. Suddenly, Bob stopped and turned around, before moving forwards, heading towards Kim. Upon finding her, he pointed his gun at her and, much to his detriment, hesitated. Alex took his chance and shot Bob clean through the head, sending both his body and the laptop crashing to the ground.

"Who's there?," Kim called out nervously. She had no idea who it was, and after the events of the night, she had no idea who she could trust.

"It's me, Kim," Alex spoke as he walked out of the shadows. Horrified, Kim grabbed the laptop and Bob's gun and began to run. Alex sighed and began running after her.

"You're working for the terrorists, aren't you?" Kim called out as she turned around and fired off a shot in Alex's direction.

"I am, Kim, but you don't need to run," Alex shouted back, carefully and slowly progressing towards her. Having no idea of what to do with her, he was hoping that she would soon give up.

"I don't trust you, Alex," Kim replied, before continuing to run. She had almost reached the exit of the garage when Renee Walker appeared. After quickly catching her breath, she explained that Alex was in the garage. Renee and two other FBI agents entered the garage.

"FBI! Show yourself, Myers!," Renee yelled as she explored the dark garage. Alex heard her and approached her from behind. His only mistake was not to alert her and, as one of the other FBI agents riddled him full of bullets, Renee turned around in shock. As the gunfire ceased, she carefully walked up to Alex. His eyes, lifeless, were wide open, and blood was beginning to pool around him. Lowering her gun, she left the garage and approached Kim.

"He's dead," Renee told her, and Kim nodded slowly. She was neither happy or sad that he was dead, but for her, it finally meant closure to a terrible and bloody chapter of her life.


End file.
